Monster of the Styx
by Arksin
Summary: Styx finds a young son of Artemis, rather than killing him. Styx decides to take him with her. The river gives him a great power that will crush his foes, or him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Boy Meets River**

**Hey this a new version of The Styx's Monster, just decided that since I'm remaking two other stories that I should also redo this one, something has been on my mind about this story since I ended it, one I mentioned things that never appeared again, so I'm going to fix all that in this new virsion. **

It was night when a nymph with long black hair and dark black eyes decided to visit the mortal world, this nymph was the River Styx's nymph, or just Styx. She hasn't ever come up from the Underworld, but something made her go out, boredom? The sense of something big happening, or perhaps the curiosity to see the world she never known but could venture into? None knows but the fates. She walked until she heard a terrified scream, concern and her curiosity getting to her, she headed to the source of the sound. What she found made her take a step back, a young boy with silvery-white hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he was about four, no older. The boy sat back with wide, terrified eyes. Staring him down is a monster known as the Nemean Lion.

'It seems that Artemis broke her oath, but what should I do? Let him die or save him?' The nymph thought as she spotted a body a few feet behind the lion. It was a man's body that was bloody and mangled. She looked up and saw it was a full moon and wonder where was Artemis, if he was really her son, shouldn't she rescue him? After all she had the perfect cover to do so, but sensing no sign of her she decided quickly and she shot a blast of water at the lion, killing it instantly. She rushed to the boy and knelt down to him and looked him over.

'Why am I so concern for him?' She wondered to himself as she stopped, seeing he didn't have serious injuries. She looked at the boy to see him staring at her in fear like she was the monster she just killed.

"Worry not child, I have no intention of harming you." She told him making him breath out a sigh of relief

'But there is something- or someone I will be.' She thought before standing and offering her hand to the boy.

"Come child, let us leave now." She said as the boy looked at the man.

"But what about Daddy, we can't leave him." He said as he stared at his fallen father. Styx sighed as she picked the boy up to his feet and brushed off the dirt from him.

"I'm sorry to say that your father is gone from this world. However he's in a better place; I'll make sure of it." She told the boy as she waved her hand and the body was gone and she took his hand.

"Oh and before we get any further I think it's best to introduce ourselves. You may call me Styx." Styx told the boy as he smiled up at her.

"My name's Robert, Daddy said it was my uncle's name before he died." Robert said as he looked down.

"Worry not child, the pain will soon past, but tell me do you know of your mother?" Styx asked Robert who nodded his head.

"Yeah, Daddy used to tell stories of how Mommy was this awesome hunter person and how she fought a lot of badies!" Robert said as he quickly quieted down.

"But one day she disappeared from Daddy's life. He says that it must have been a hunting problem, but she can't be gone! She sounds too awesome that to happen!" Robert said as he pumped his fist make Styx chuckle and quickly goes wide eyed.

'What is wrong with me? He's the result of a broken oath, but . . . he's not to blame.' She thought to herself as she led the boy to the direction where his mother was.

**Else Where**

Artemis and her hunters were having a grand time celebrating a good hunt and another annihilation of the male species, the goddess of the moon was smiling brightly until she felt an extremely strong energy approaching her camp. Quickly standing up and turning to a more adult form, she glanced over the forest.

"Lady Artemis?" A hunter asked as said goddess turned to the hunter.

"Girls go to your tents, now." She commanded which shocked the hunters; Artemis never commanded them to do anything, but instead of questioning it, they listened to their leader. With her bow in hand she waited to see the being that approached her encampment, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, but it seemed that luck wasn't on her side tonight.

"L-L-Lady Styx what brings you here?" Artemis stuttered and silently cursed herself at stuttering.

"It's funny you should ask, perhaps it has something to with him." She said as she steps out of the way and reviling Robert that stood behind her.

"What does a boy have to do with this?" She asked the nymph with growled at the moon goddess.

"You know I hate oaths sworn on me being broken, but I found one thing that I hate more than that, the one thing I can't stand more is neglecting to accept that you broke it." Styx said as her eyes turned completely black.

"I-I-I don't k-know w-what you mean." Artemis stuttered out once again as Styx stalked towards her.

"Oh really, is that so?" The nymph asked as she stood directly in front of the goddess, in her face.

"Then tell me, who is that?" She asked as she pointed to the nervous boy.

"H-He's just a b-b-boy." She told her as Styx laughed.

"Oh Artemis, you seem to be losing it, I didn't hear any venom in your voice. Now how about telling me the truth? Perhaps I'll go easy on you if I like your confession." Styx said as Artemis stared shaking and tears ran down her face.

"W-W-What was I-I s-supposed to do? Zeus th-threatened to k-kill my baby if I ever when near him o-o-or talk a-about him." Artemis said with her head bowed and tears pouring off her face making her speech broken and shaky. Styx sensing the truth sighed.

"Artemis stop crying, I understand that your reasons, but even though, you should have been willing to protect him from all enemies. Sadly I cannot give him back to you. I will be taking him with me, but I will allow you a week's time with him while I do some business. If he okay with you afterwards, I'll let him visit often, but if anything goes wrong . . . then prey to even have a chance at seeing him again." Styx told her as the nymph walked back to Robert who began to fall asleep, even though all the commotion. After all it was way past his bed time.

"Robert, dear, that is your mother. I'm going to leave you here with her and when I return I want your honest opinion on her." Styx told the boy who looked at Artemis who was trying to put herself together. Robert looked at Styx and back at Artemis and slowly nodded and walked to his mother. She smiled at her son.

"Hello my child." She said as Robert stared up at her and looked away not meeting her eyes once. Artemis smile faded as Styx approached her and stood next to her.

"You can't play like the loving mother you believe to be . . . he watched his father be slaughtered by the Nemean Lion, under the full moon. One false move and your precious son maybe lost to you forever.' Styx told her in a harsh, yet quiet, whisper too low for Robert's ears.

"Why do you care for him?" Artemis asked back just as quietly, but without a harsh voice. Instead there was one filled with curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but I do know it's not his fault for being born, so I can't just blame him for your mistakes." Styx replied and left into the forest. Artemis sighed and knelt down to Robert's height and hugged him. She held him a bit hesitant to release him, afraid that doing so, she would lose him again. Robert nervously hugged her back making her smile a little. They stayed like that for a bit be for Artemis stood again and turned around.

"Hunters come out here; I've got someone for you to meet." Artemis called out as the girls all poured from their tents, expecting to meet a new recruit, but instead found a boy. They all stared in confusion at their mistress.

"Lady Artemis, who's that?" One hunter asked as Artemis smiled a bit.

"He's my son." She told her as the hunters gasped.

"Well, he wasn't born normally; it was close to how Athena brings children into the world using her mind. He was brought into this world. Out on a small hunt, I stumbled across a hunter who had no business being one. He struggled with nearly everything; it was so bad that I felt the need to intervene before he embarrassed my domain any more. So for the first time after a while, I found an acceptable male. He was kind to me, listened to my instructions, and even did things that no male did without hoping for something in return. However a month passed and he became a great hunter. He asked nothing in return for his kindness, but instead asked how to repay me. I didn't have the slights clue, and told him I'll come back later. I bid him farewell and went off, but I after a few days, began to fell strange, out of my comfort zone. I had no idea what was wrong, until I checked myself. I became pregnant, by him. I still not sure how it happened, maybe it was because I felt like he was the only decent male on the planet, or maybe it was his newly acquired hunting skills, but whatever it was caused me to become an expecting mother. I panicked for a bit about how to care for the child, until I remembered the father. I quickly rushed back to him and told him the situation. He danced around like an idiot, before smiling like a fool and accepted our son. He promised to teach him right from wrong, how to hunt, how to treat woman and everything else. Now it seems that he can't do it anymore." Artemis said, taking a breather after the long explanation.

"Why, did he ditch him the second he got?" A hunter asked as the others nodded in agreement. Artemis shook her head and held Robert close to her.

"He was killed a bit ago, the strong presence that I sent you into you're tents for, was Styx bring me Robert and explaining that the Nemean Lion killed him. She says that I broke her oath, and in a way I did. So I lost the right to care for him excerpt for a week. Unless he comes to accept me as his mother and you as his sisters, I may never see him again." Artemis said as the hunters thought it over, many things were weighing to just throw the boy out, but many things said that they shouldn't toss him out. In the end they agreed since he was their Mistress' son, but three girls were not happy and they glared at the young boy with hatred burning in their eyes. The lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe Nightshade, noticed their glares, but said nothing as she went to introduce herself to the child. Zoe knelt to Robert's height and stuck out her hand

"Hello child, I am Zoe Nightshade." She told him as Robert shook her hand.

"I'm Robert . . . I don't remember my last name." The boy said as Zoe smiled at him. It wasn't like she expected him to. After Zoe stared every other hunter stared introducing themselves to him, but on hunter and her two followers glared at the boy and refused to talk to him. The others understood that, but Robert didn't. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi I'm Robert! Who are you?" He asked as he stuck out his hand, but they just huffed and turned away and walked to their tents.

"Don't worry about them, son. They'll warm up to you." Artemis said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Alright." Robert replied as his mother grabbed his hand and led him around, first stopping at the spot where the wolves slept. There Robert spotted the most dazzling wolf pup there; it had a silvery gray coat of fur on with a black streak running from its tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. Artemis, noticing how her son was looking at the pup, called it over. It trotted over the them wagging it's tale.

"Do you like her?" Artemis asked as Robert nodded.

"Well, how about you name her? Once you do she'll your personal wolf." Artemis said as Robert thought hard about the wolf's name. Robert put his fist to his chin that was held up by his other arm, making the hunters coo at the cute pose he was making, before he snapped his fingers.

"I know! I'll name her Eve!" Robert said happily and the Eve barked in acceptance to her new name.

"Well it seems that Eve appreciates her new name son, but come along it's late and you should get to bed. Oh and hunters have pleasant dreams." Artemis said leading her son and Eve to her tend to sleep there. After all Artemis wanted Robert to be as close to her as possible, and the fact that he didn't have a tent there too.

**Hope this is better than the original! I'll keep the old one up for the ones who never read the original.**


	2. The Week at Camp

**Chapter Two: The Week at Camp**

**Hey there, sorry about taking forever with this chapter. Things came up and yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless.**

Artemis slowly opened her eyes and went to sit up but felt a weight on her, strange. She tilted her head and found her son sprawled on top of her using her chest as a pillow. Then the events of the previous night came back to her. She smiled lightly as she wrapped on of her arms over her son and use the other one to gently pet his silvery-white hair. She knew he needed to wake up, even though she much rather have him stay there than move him, sadly she had to prepare for the day.

"Robert . . ." Artemis gently called as she started shaking his arm gently. He groaned a bit as snuggled closer to her. Sighing she tried a bit rougher.

"Come on sweetie . . . wakey, wakey." She said as Robert sat up and rubbed the rest of his drowsiness away before staring at her for a few moments, and then proceeded to lie back down on top of her. Artemis sighed and looked the celling, wondering how to move him. It was then then her tent flap opened up and one of her hunters walked in.

"Lady Artemis, it is mornings . . . why are you still in bed?" The hunter asked as Artemis pointed at her sleeping son and the hunter sighed and walked over to the mother and son. She carefully placed her hands around his torso and lifted him up gently as she could and held him away from her; she had a look of discomfort on as she held Robert. Artemis quickly got up and took her son back from the huntress.

"Thank you Jeanette, I'll take it from here." She said as Jeanette quickly left the tent, leaving the two alone. Artemis laid her son on her bed and left to take a shower. She was finishing her shower when Robert finally awakened for one reason only

"Got to go . . ." He mumbled and looked around the tent and found the tent flap. Robert looked in the other direction and found a door. He decided that must be a bathroom or something and went up to it being half a sleep still, he opened the door to find his mother in a towel, about to get dress.

"R-Robert, what are you do you think you're doing young man!" Artemis asked him as Robert pointed to the toilet.

"I got to go." He said like it was obvious. His mother looked at the toilet and sighed before waving him along as she gathered her clothes and left the room to allow her son to go. Artemis quickly got dress, just in time because Robert came out of the bathroom. Artemis looked at the clothes her son had on. A pair of ripped and dirty jeans, a dirtied, ripped white shirt, and a pair of socks that was brown from dirt; Artemis waved her hand and Robert gained a new wardrobe. He now had a clean white shirt on, with a pair of black jeans on, and a pair of black shoes. Over him was a hooded cloak that stretched down to the top of his shoes. Robert looked at his new clothes and smiled.

"Thanks Mama!" he said as Artemis' heart nearly stopped. It was the first time he called her his mom. She smiled a little as she walked up to him and patted Robert's head.

"Well son, there's something that I need to explain to you now, okay?" She said as Robert nodded and Artemis went into explaining what he should know and why she wasn't there for him during his four years of life. She also asked if he knows how to wield a bow.

"Yeah I did learn how but I'm not that into using a bow though." Robert told Artemis as she started thinking.

'Maybe he's better with a sword, maybe hunting knifes? Perhaps even hand-to-hand combat, his father was into that and even skilled in it. I'll have to have Zoe look into that." Artemis thought as she nodded to herself.

"Alright then let's go introduce you to your new sisters shall we?" Artemis asked as looked at Robert who was looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked as Robert turn towards Artemis.

"Where's Eve? She was here last night." He asked as his mother thought of something to say, but luckily she didn't have to as Eve came into the tent, bouncing, and went up to Robert.

"There you are!" He said as he started petting Eve, who barked happily to him. Artemis smiled as she watched her son and the wolf. It was then that Zoe entered the tent.

"Milady, forgive me for entering without notice." She said as Artemis waved her off.

"Worry not Zoe, I actually wanted to talk to you." She said as Zoe nodded.

"I want you to take my son and find out what's he good with, I'm sure he's going to be great with the bow, maybe try with a sword. His father was also good with the bow, but he excelled in using a hand-to-hand combat and had some knowledge with the sword. I want Robert to ready for anything." Artemis said as Zoe nodded and went up to Robert.

"Come along Robert, we have some things to talk about." Zoe said as Robert looked to his mother who nodded to him. Robert smiled and took Zoe's hand and the two left, with Eve behind them. Zoe led the boy out of the camp and into a clearing with the child; she knew exactly how to train children. After all some recruits were children a times, granted not as young as him, but close enough. She pulled out a small bag filled with different candies: Like Tootsie Rolls, fun size Snicker Bars and Twix Bars. It even had a few small bags of M&amp;Ms in it. Robert eyes seemingly sparked when he gazed at the bag. Zoe smile when she got the reaction she was hoping for.

"I want one!" Robert said as he ran up and tried to grab the bag.

"On no, no, no little boy, you can only have one if you do good." She said with a small smirk and Robert instantly started paying attention to her.

"Now I want you to take this bow and use an arrow to hit one of those targets over there." Zoe said as a bow appeared in her hand. She gave it to Robert who was looking at where she pointed.

"Alright then, I can do this!" He said as he pulled back the bow string and an arrow appeared in it, his body intensively went to the right stance for him to shoot right and when he let loose the arrow shot right to the center ring of the center target. Zoe whistled as she watched it.

"It seems that you're a born natural, well knowing you're mom, that shouldn't be too surprising." Zoe said as Robert smiled up to her, she chuckled and tossed him a Twix Bar and he ripped apart the wrapping and ate the bar with a smile.

"Alright, now, I want you to try to take this M&amp;M bag out of my hand using whatever hand-to-hand combat you know." Zoe said holding the bag in front of her, and to her surprise, she found that Robert was actually decent in the art. However that didn't mean that he could match her skills. Eventually he got the bag, she decided to go harder next time. She wondered why he was so good, sure his father excelled at it, but Robert shouldn't know this yet . . . right?

"Robert, where did you learn hand-to-hand combat?" She asked as Robert smiled, but then it died.

"My daddy taught me it, along with a bit on using a sword . . . he wanted me to know how to defend myself if needed . . ." He said as Zoe quickly turned the conversation away from his father

"Alright now for the last one." Zoe said as she grabbed two sticks and gave one to Robert.

"Every time you hit me with the stick I'll reward you with a treat." Zoe said as Robert nodded and so the two spared with the sticks for a bit as the day died, at the end a sweat drenched Robert and a slightly winded Zoe stood.

"Well . . . I'm impressed. Tomorrow we'll continue this training, as well for the rest of the week to come, maybe even further." Zoe said. 'If you come back after this week is over.' She thought. So the days went and came, Zoe continued training Robert and the two got close, like sibling close. The other hunters were still getting use to the boy, but three . . . they didn't like him one bit, even if he's their leader's son. They wanted him gone, and they had just the right idea to do so.

**Afternoon of the sixth day since Robert arrived at the Hunter's Camp**

"This will certainly get that _boy_ to go away." A hunter with an evil glint in her eye said as another chuckled.

"Yes Jenny, you're plans are always top notch." The one who chuckled said.

"Jenny, Nancy do you think we're making a mistake?" The last one said as Jenny huffed.

"Quit whining Ruth, you'll love it just as much as us." Jenny told her as the one named Ruth nodded.

"A-Alright." Ruth said as they went over their plan once again.

**One Hour Later**

Since it might be his last night here, Zoe decided to cut Robert's training for today, so they could see if Artemis wanted to bond or whatever with Robert.

"Sorry, but my father called for a council meeting, so I won't be around until late. Zoe you're in charge." Artemis said as she was about to leave when Zoe stopped her.

"What about Robert, milady, who will watch him? I won't be able to play with him, and I'm not sure if the other hunters will want to." She asked as Artemis pondered this for a moment, wondering who to ask to watch over her son.

"We can Lady Artemis." A voice said from the side as the three turned to find Jenny, Nancy, and Ruth.

"Ah, yes. I don't see why you three can't watch Robert for a few hours. Now that that is settled, I'm off. Bye girls and Robert." Artemis said before flashing out. After the light die down, the five removed their hands from their face. Jenny then turned to Robert.

"Hey, you want to play a game? I know this really fun one!" Jenny said as Robert smiled.

"Alright, I love learning new games!" Robert said excitedly as Jenny grabbed his hand and ran off. Zoe squint her eyes at the four; she had the feeling that those three weren't going to play nice with Robert and the fact that Ruth wasn't acting calm. To the untrained eye one wouldn't noticed much, but as the lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe notice Ruth fidgeting slightly ever few seconds . . . it was odd. She was sure it was out of nervousness, but because of what? Zoe shook her head, she would check on them later, hopefully it's just her eyes playing tricks on her, after all Artemis didn't hesitate to leave him with them . . . but still she couldn't shack the feeling of dread she's feeling.

**With the four**

Robert slowly opened his eyes; his sight was hazy. A light form fire made his eyes ach, he wanted to rub them but found his hands bound away from him and his shirt was gone. He started struggling, confused to why he was in this situation. He looked around to gather his surroundings, after all Zoe did train him for this kind of situation like many others, but he didn't think he would need to use those skills as soon as this. Robert noticed that he was in a cave, since he could see the entrance to the cave further ahead, but night was near. He started pondering the reason for this and what he was doing before. Then it hit him, Jenny and her friends were going to show him a new game . . . and when they got to the spot away from the hunt he felt something hit his head. Robert's eyes widen as he realized what happened, Jenny and her friends did this to him, but why? He sat there pondering this when footsteps echoed around him.

"Ah . . . the little _boy_ is awake." One of the three said as all three stepped out of the shadows. Jenny walked up to him and grabbed Robert's throat and lifted him as high as the chains would allow her to.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we?" Jenny as thundered crackled in the sky.

**Back with the hunters**

Zoe looked at the sky, not only was it getting dark, but a storm was coming as well. She wondered if something happened to anger Zeus. Though she wasn't too worried, it wasn't going to affect the camp but outside would get soaked. However Robert and the girls that went into the woods haven't returned yet. Zoe looked to see Eve sitting at the spot they entered, waiting. She was acting strange, like she wanted to rush to Robert's side right away. This made Zoe frown, during her time in the hunt. If a hunter is given wolf, they are connected in a way. Even though she doesn't have one, Zoe can tell the difference if a wolf wants to be with their master out of missing them or if they're in danger and Eve was defiantly acting like the second one. Zoe turned on her heels and walked to a hunters she knew she could count on, when Artemis was away.

"Phoebe," She said making the girl turn to her. "I want you to watch over camp while I'm away." Zoe finished as Phoebe looked at her strangely.

"Alright, but why?" The hunter asked as Zoe looked at Eve.

"Something tells me that everything isn't as it seems." She told Phoebe as Phoebe looked at Eve and then back to Zoe.

"Alright, I understand." Phoebe said as Zoe thanked her and went back to the pup

"Eve," Zoe called out to the pup, making said pup turn towards her. "Can you track Robert?" She asked getting an exited bark in return.

"Alright lead me to him." She said and the two were off.

**Back in the cave**

Blood dripped from the four year olds mouth, the pain he's been feeling for the past two hours were indescribable for Robert. The hit him, shot at him with arrows, carved into him and even . . . made him do dirty things that made Robert want to shiver when he thought about them. He hung there with the chains on his arms holding him up. Tears continuously dripped onto the ground without stop. His voice lost all its strength. Robert looked at the ones responsible, while they had a nice pleasant meal.

"Oh man that was great!' Jenny said as she munched on some cooked deer.

"Yeah it was!' Nancy said as she laid back.

"But what to do now?" Ruth said as she tapped her chin. Jenny chuckled darkly.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm pretty board with this thing, after all he's not crying out anymore." Jenney said as she grabbed her knife.

"I'd say we end him and just say that we were attack by monsters. They'd believe that." She said as she stalked to Robert who eyes widen in fear. Jenny brought her knife above her head to stab Robert in the skull, but before she got a chance an arrow pierced her wrist knocking it away. Jenny held her newly bleeding hand and looked towards the direction the arrow came from. Her face paled and the other two looked at her as well. Standing at the cave's entrance was a shadowy figure with a bow in its hand with a wolf pup next to her growling at them. Lightening flashed and the figure reveled to be Zoe with a face of rage.

"Z-Zoe, this isn't what it looks li-" Jenny started but never finished. Zoe had her throat in her hands and lifted her above her.

"Give me a reason." She started but Jenny couldn't say anything do to the pressure around her windpipe.

"Oh so you don't have one?" Zoe said as a grin spread across her face.

"Then I have no use for you." She said as she punched Jenny's face knocking her out. Zoe then dropped the unconscious girl and looked towards the other two.

"Would one of you care to tell me why Robert's like this?" She asked as the two started backing up. After all this was the lieutenant of the hunt, not someone you want to mess with, even if you're a hunter. Though ether out of bravery, or stupidity, probably the second one. Nancy lunged at Zoe, but Zoe mealy kicked her in the face knocking her out as well.

"And then there was one." Zoe said as Ruth started shaking.

"Maybe you will tell me what happen?" She said calmly as Ruth immediately spilled everything.

"I see . . ." Zoe said as she went to Robert.

"For cooperating, I'll give the choice to drag you're two friends back to camp, or die. You're choice." Zoe said as Ruth immediately went and grabbed her friends. This gave Zoe the chance to check on Robert. She found that he was unconscious making her sigh. While she was glad he didn't see her deal with those girls, she was worried that he would die. So carefully she picked up the boy bridle style. She looked at Ruth who was waiting for her.

"Go, start going, I'll be right behind you." Zoe said as Ruth nodded and started dragging the girls back to camp.

**Back at the Camp**

As the girls waited for Zoe to return Artemis returned from the meeting she was at. She glanced around before turning to Phoebe who went up to her.

"Phoebe where's Robert and the girls assigned to watch him. Also where is Zoe and Eve? I know that they shouldn't be with them." Artemis said as Phoebe shrugged.

"Honesty Milady, I'm not quite sure. Zoe told me that I was in charge until she return, but that's because Robert, Jenny, Nancy, and Ruth haven't returned yet." She told Artemis as she nodded.

"I see, well I talk to Zoe once I see her." The goddess said as she walked to the fire and sat on a log as she waited for the five pulse pup to return.

**One Hour later**

An hour passed since Zoe ordered Ruth to carry her unconscious friends back to camp and it was already dark out, making it harder since she couldn't see anything well. They were lucky no monster came around during the ordeal, and the walk back. When she saw a light from a fire, Ruth grimaced; she knew that if they were lucky they would only be forced out of the hunt. When she entered the camp all hunters quickly went to her and asked her what happened, but Ruth stayed silent and continued walking towards Artemis, who looked quiet worried as she approached them.

"What has happened Ruth?" Artemis asked as Ruth opened her mouth to responded, only for Zoe to intervene.

"I caught her and her two friends sitting around a fire chatting away about what they were going to do next to Robert, and from what he looked like, I'd say they tortured him." Zoe said as she walked to Artemis who looked at Zoe, then at her son who was still unconscious and badly bruised. Artemis' eyes grew watery at the sight of her son. She growled before angrily slamming her hand on Ruth's head and saw what they did to her son.

"Phoebe, get them out of my sight, immediately!" She growled she stared to glow bright sliver, so bright that many thought she would blow the clearing sky high. She then started floating above the ground face full of rage, before it faded quickly and Artemis fell to ground on her knees and head bent down.

'I'm sorry Styx . . . I'm not worthy to be a mother after all . . .'Artemis thought with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Milady . . ." A hunter said as Artemis slowly stood and walked over to Zoe.

"Zoe . . . please hand over my son . . . I want to spend my last night as his mother in peace." Artemis said as Zoe handed the child over and the mother's energy started healing the wounds on his body.

**End of Chapter two and man is it long! I'm not sure if every chapter will be like this, but who knows? Until then see you all later!**


	3. Robert's Fate

**Chapter Three: Robert's Fate**

**Chapter three is out and about!**

The Seventh day had arrived and Artemis stood with Robert her hands lying limply next to her and Zoe on the opposite side of him glancing ever so often at the other hunters. The experience affected him greatly, he no longer trusted the hunters, besides Zoe and his mother. His wolf sat behind him and growled at the hunters that tried to approach them. Eve wasn't a happy pup right now. They were waiting for Styx to arrive, to arrive and take Robert away. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a flash and the Nymph appeared. She looked over the seen and found something that sort of surprised her. Artemis head was low, low enough for her eyes to shadow her hair and the all the hunters, but Zoe stood away from them. She had a feeling something bad happened and slowly walked up to Artemis.

"Well?" Styx asked as Artemis took a shaky breath.

"I've failed . . ." The goddess said as Styx nodded and put her hand on Robert's head and saw everything that happened to him.

"No you didn't but you're hunters did; only Zoe succeeded in bonding with Robert. You were a good mother, but a bad leader. You trusted you're hunters too much and they took the advantage. Robert will be coming with me, and I will allow only Zoe to visit Robert. I'm sorry Artemis; maybe in the future he'll visit you. Come along Robert, Eve may come too." Styx said as Robert walked over to the nymph with the pup behind him. Robert grabbed Styx's hand and looked back at his mother for the last time in a while. He waved at her and smiled, she smiled and waved back to her son and then they were gone in a flash. Artemis turned around and found the hunters staring awkwardly at them.

"Hunters dismissed, I'm going to my tent. Zoe, see to it that those three girls are taken care of." Artemis said with no emotion as she left.

**In Hades Realm next the River Styx**

The three flashed next to the flowing river and Styx let go of Robert's hand.

"Robert, I'm going to talk to Hades and ask him if he can build a house for you. Be care full around the river." Styx said as Robert nodded to her.

"I'm going to have a friend watch over you." She said before vanishing and a ghostly person appeared.

"Hello child, I'm Achilles. Who might you be?" He asked as Robert looked at him.

"I'm Robert . . . I don't remember my last name." He said making Achilles chuckle.

"Well that's alright kid." He said with a laugh patting the boy's back, as Robert turn to look at the river.

"Is that really the River Styx?" He asked as he pointed to it and looked at Achilles.

"Sure is, it can give you near impenetrable skin, though it will be the most agonizing experiences ever. If you fall in, better hope there's someone you can remember" The ghost said as Robert thought about something.

"Does it have anything else special about it; I mean can it give someone something else?" Robert asked as Achilles shrugged.

"Not sure, you have to ask Styx." He said as Robert walked up to it and looked down at it. He saw his reflection in it before it suddenly rippled to show to figures behind him. On his left was a woman with long white hair, with pale skin; her eyes were black surrounding a silver ring that surrounding a white pupil. Robert could see that she had a cloak on that was as white as snow, and a sword hilt stuck out from behind her back that was silver. On his right was a monster that had a skull like head and two horns sticking out of it. Its hair was wild, long, and slivery in color like his. It also had a cloak on but it was shredded from what he could tell. Its eyes were empty black holes that seem to stare into ones soul. Robert was confused at this, he tilted his head as the water rippled again and it shot towards him. He tried to get away from it, but it already pierced his chest and had him up in the air. It was so shocking that he couldn't scream. Achilles panicked and tried to get Robert away, but the water swatted him away. Robert tried to grab at the water, but it shot further into him and unknown to him separated him from his soul. Robert's soul floated about three feet away, before the spike of water pushed into his soul and ripped two parts away; one looking like the woman and one looking like the monster. Then the water dragged quickly pulled back and the two figures went inside his soul and his soul returned to his body. Robert slumped down and looked at the river; his eyes were half open. Achilles quickly ran over to him once he recovered from the water's attack.

"Hey Robert, you okay?" He asked as he shook the boy. Robert slowly turned his head towards the old hero and blinked.

"I . . . don't know." He said after a bit of staring.

"It feels like I was forcefully changed." Robert said rubbing his chest.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Achilles as the man shrugged.

"I haven't got the slightest clue, I was swatted away when I tried to help you. Maybe Styx would know." Achilles said as Robert nodded. Suddenly a huge flash appeared and Styx and Hades appeared. One looked worried and the other looked ready to rumble.

"Achilles what happened here?" Styx asked as the man turned to her.

"The river attack Robert, I tried to get him away but it swatted me away before I could." He said as Styx went to thinking as Hades studied Robert.

"It seems to me that the river affected his soul . . . it doesn't seem too bad, but other than that I'm not sure what it did to him." Hades announced as he looked at Styx.

"However I believe there is no reason for him not to remain in my realm." He told her as he waved his hand and a few skeletons with tools appeared.

"I want you to build a house, next to the River Styx." He ordered them as the skeletons nodded and began working.

"Farwell Styx, don't be afraid of bring the boy next time you visit." Hades said nodding at Styx and waving a quick goodbye to Robert as he flashed back to his palace.

"Well now that is dealt with, how about you rest? You've been though a lot recently" Styx said as Robert nodded, then looked around.

"But where?" He asked as Styx waved her hand and some of the river's water started floating.

"I'm not great with making things appear, but I can control the water of the river enough so you can sleep on it without problems." She said as Robert was hoisted up onto the bed by Achilles and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Dream World**

Robert opened his eyes to a seemingly empty forest. It was night and he could see a full moon out illuminating the area. Robert got up and looked around before going in a direction. The forest seemed to go on for miles and seemed to get thicker. Robert sighed and wondered what to do, before hear a sound of struggling chains and a few growls. This made the boy jump in fright, but against his better judgment decided to venture towards the noise. As he approached he heard a voice talking to someone, or something.

"Those chains won't break so easily, so I suggest you stop trying." It said sounding feminine as Robert came closer he saw he entered a clearing where a black pillar stood and he saw the monster and woman that the river showed him standing there, the monster chained to the pillar and woman facing it. The woman wearing the cloak he saw with her in the water that flowed in the windless area he spotted a sword strapped across her back with the silver hilt sticking out of the sheath of the blade. The monster having the same cloak on but it was shredded and it seemed that it too flowed in the windless area, but its cloak looked like it was falling about as he saw parts of the cloak tear off and disappear. What he also notice was that the monster didn't have a sword, but clawed gantlets

"You came earlier than expected Robert." The woman said as she turned towards him.

"I'm . . ." She started but the after that no words came out of her mouth, even though it moved like there was.

"What?" Robert asked as she said it again.

"I can't hear you name . . . why?" Robert asked as the woman sighed.

"It may be due to the fact you're not ready for me yet. Until then use this sword to fight against your enemies." The woman said as she took the sword from her back and walked over to Robert and handed it to him. Robert could now see that the sword was made of a black metal for the blade and the silvery hilt he saw before. Robert reached out to grab it when he heard a dark laugh.

"**Do you really thing that woman can protect you? Come to me, release me and I'll give you power. . . yes all the power you'll ever need.**" It said as it laughed again. Robert looked around scared; the woman sighed and turned towards the monster.

"Can you please kindly _shut up_?" She asked glaring at the monster while it growled at her and turned to Robert.

"**Come now and free me child, lock the women up instead! Remember what those _three _did to you!**" The monster said trying to get him to turn on the mysterious woman as the memories flashed before Robert making him winces and start shaking at them.

"Don't let him fool you Robert into following a dark path. Not all women are like that; remember Zoe and your mother! They have not abandoned you!" She said as Robert stopped shaking. This made the monster growl again.

"**Doesn't matter, but know this boy, when woman do betray you, I'll be there for you to lean on.**" It said once again as the woman made the monster fade away.

"Sorry about that Robert." She started and took a breath. "Until you hear my name I want you use this sward to fight your battles." The woman said as she finally handed the blade to Robert without any interruptions. Then the sword shifted into a plain bronze blade with a normal looking hilt. He wanted to ask with happened when he started fading away.

"Until next time." She said as Robert fully faded away from his mind. It was then the monster reappeared.

"**You know that you can't protect him like I could I can protect him from anything.**" It said while the woman huffed in annoyance.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides your power will drive him in a monstrous state with little to no conscious" She replied as the monster chuckled.

"**But he will still be safe for sure . . . after all that's what we both want.**" It said as they both disappeared.

**Real world**

Robert slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room. He looked around him and found himself in a bed. Confused he rose from the bed, glancing around as he did. It seemed dark and eerily.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud not expecting an answer.

"You're in my palace young Robert." A voice said as said person turned and found Hades in the door way into the room.

"You really freaked out Styx when you didn't wake up." He said as Robert looked confused.

"How long was I out?" He asked as Hades thought about it.

"Oh I would say about three days, give or take." Hades said waving his hand as he walked closer to Robert till he stood next to the bed.

"Are you able to walk? I'd like to speak to you in another room." The Lord of the Dead asked as Robert tried to stand up and luckily only wobbled a bit before gaining his bearings. Hades nodded and motioned Robert to follow him. Hades looked back and noticed something he didn't before

"Nice sword you got there boy, where did you get it?" Hades asked curiously as Robert looked down and found the sword that the woman gave him in his hand.

"I don't know . . ." Robert said as he looked at the sword and tilted it, it felt perfect in his hand. He then realized that it's the same sword that the woman gave him.

"Well it looks perfect for you, now let's continue shall we?" Hades said as they entered a room were a toddler sat, wearing a green dress that covered her body besides her head and hands, on a bed, swinging her legs while looking at the floor.

"Robert I brought you here because she asked me to." Hades said as the girl looked up and saw him. She seemed to study him for a moment before smiling.

"Hey I'm Nel!" She said with a smile as Robert smiled back.

"I'm Robert." He replied as Nel walked up to him.

"I knew it!" She said when she was about three feet from him.

"Knew what Nel?" Hades asked as Nel faced him.

"I wanted to check if he was, you know, and he sort of is." She said as Hades nodded and faced Robert again.

"Now I bet you're confused right? Well, the thing Nel is talking about is a monster that seems to be only in legends now. A Hollow . . . a Hollow is a creature born from a human's soul when they are in the world of the living for too long. Souls of a human are just as satisficing to monsters as a demigod so if one is still not in the underworld after a certain time after their deaths; they begin to give off a smell similar to a child of the big three, or as a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or myself. So when it comes to that the monster go and eat the soul until there's hardly anything left of the soul. However the part that wasn't devoured grows and forms into something else: A Hollow. But Hollows don't go after monsters; they go after human souls and devour them like what happened to the Hollows, and it continues until there's an enormous amount. That is what Nel is saying." Hades explained as Robert face was one of shock.

"But why isn't there any now?" He asked as Hades closed his eyes.

"When I got wind of this, I decided to step in, but I had no idea how to save them so I cut them down hoping to stop from more hollows from forming. I continued to cut mass and mass of them down and when I returned home, I found that a bunch of souls had arrived. I was then told that they started appearing. I knew then that my weapon was able to reverse the Hollow back to their human self. So I had hundreds of swords made out of the same material as my sword. And with the help of the dead, we took down every Hollow we came a crossed, till there was no more." Hades finished as Robert looked more confused.

"How did you stop Hollows from coming back? Also how does Nel tie into this?" He asked as Hades sighed.

"Well soon Thanatos came into the picture and with his help, I was able to make sure no human soul was ever out for too long. For Nel she was once human that was about to turn into a Hollow, but instead of destroying her I turned her into something else. I saw that she was at the point where she was in perfect balance of a human and a Hollow. She is now what I call an Imod. An Imod is a human's spirit that has enormous spiritual energy, and yes all beings have spiritual energy, but at a fixed amount. Nel is at the point where her's was being changed, but when I stopped it, it became stuck and it can grow to massive amounts I don't even know the limits of its growth." Hades said as Robert nodded.

"So what does that mean for me?" Robert asked as Hades sighed once again.

"Well, honestly you're a lot like a hollow, but also like an Imod. I have really no idea of what happened. I could try to ask the Fates, but only the creator can tell if they will answer, so just stick with Nel until Styx comes to check on you like she's been doing for the past three days." The Lord of the Dead said as Robert nodded.

"Well then I'll see you when Styx gets here." He said as he left, Nel sighed and went to the bed and climbed into it while Robert stood there awkwardly

"Well don't just stand there come over next to me." Nel said patting the spot next to her and sat. They sat for a few minutes while in silence before a question popped in Robert's head.

"So were you a kid before you almost turned into a Hollow?" Robert asked as Nel shook her head.

"No, I was a full grown adult. This kid form I take is all that's left of my humanity." She said as Robert looked away guilty of reminding her of that.

"Don't be too sad, if I need to, I can turn myself into an adult. However it takes so spirit energy to do so, so I stay like this." Nel told him as Robert nodded, Nel took this chance to ask him a question.

"Where did you get that sword?" Nel asked as Robert looked at the sword he still carried.

"I woke up with it." He told her as Nel smiled.

"I'd guess that it's the weapon of your soul, mine here's mine." She said holding up a sword that was basically a dagger to him.

"Though a sword is what all soul weapons look like until you unleash their full powers." She said once again as Robert nodded. The two talked for a while getting to know each other better, but Robert didn't say much about him personally since he still had trust issues with woman. After an hour there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Nel said as Hades walked in with a worried Styx, Eve and Zoe.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" Styx said hugging Robert who slowly hugged back.

"Master!" Eve said surprising Robert when the wolf jumped onto Robert as well.

"Eve? How are you talking?" The boy asked shocked, in which Hades chuckled.

"Well, there's one thing I left out when we talked, because I wanted it to be a surprise of sorts. You see, with the combine efforts of Styx and my-self. We created a soul for Eve, granting her the power of speech, among other things. I even gave her a potion so that when she dies that she'll turn into an Imod." Hades said with a grin.

"How does that work?" Robert asked him as Hades looked confused.

"Well think of it this way, when a being with a soul dies their humanity, or whatever they are, starts to leave them. When all of that's gone then the soul goes. It's often thought of the person's last moments, or last breath so by waiting to just before the humanity is gone, my potion activates and makes them into an Imod. However I not sure if Eve will turn into a humanoid wolf or just a wolf. We'll have to wait and see." Hades explained to Robert, who then turned towards Zoe.

"Zoe why are you here?' He asked as Zoe looked at him.

"Because Styx told me what happened and I asked her to take me to you. I haven't left the underworld since." She said as Robert looked amazed at her.

"What about my mom, did she want to say something?" He asked as Zoe's eyes glance off to the other direction.

"Lady Artemis hasn't been the same since you happened. To be honest I'm not even sure if she realized I'm gone" Zoe said as Robert nodded, it was then Hades cleared his throat.

"There's been something we also need to tell you Robert, it was decided a day after we realized you were unconscious that we decided to make you immortal, like your mother's hunters, as the leader of the Imods." Hades said as Robert looked shocked at the news.

"W-Why?" Robert asked as Styx sighed.

"On that day, I was paid a visit by the Fates telling me of a prophecy about monsters of the soul rising once again, and only the one shot by the river could face them with the help of the ones saved at the last second. We believe you and the Imod Nel, along with anyone else destined to become Imods, are the ones mentioned so we need you guys to be ready, at any time, and all the time. I'm sorry to give you such a responsibility." She told Robert who need in acceptance.

"Alright then, let us commence the training then." Hades said as he flashed them all away.

**Sorry it took forever to post a chapter, but I procrastinated a lot and I was thinking of how this was going to go. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, later.**


	4. Birthdays and Reunions

**Chapter Four: Birthdays and Reunions**

Years passed and Robert grew in power along with Nel. He was made immortal when he reached age 12, like his mother's huntresses. Eve, after a tragic mission, became a full Imod; taking a more human form except she had a wolf's tail and wolf ears instead of a human ones, she also wears a dress like Nel, but her's was black in color. Her power started to grow as well. Robert never really left the underworld since Styx always worried that he wasn't really and had him train with Achilles to improve his sword play with his still nameless sword. However Hades and Zoe didn't hesitate from telling him all about what was happening in the world above. Apparently there was a war brewing between the gods and the Titan Lord. But that didn't matter today, since today was a special day, oh yes indeed. Today was Robert's birthday once again and Hades invited him, Nel, Eve, Styx, and Achilles over to celebrate. He called for Zoe, but she was on a hunt with Artemis, something he had a hunch that it involved his hidden children. When they arrived Hades and his wife, Persephone, greeted them with smiles.

"Come in, we've just finished setting up." Persephone told them as she waved them inside. When Robert pasted her, she winked at the child. Over the years, Hades and Persephone shared a bond with Robert one of an Uncle and Aunt to the young child of Artemis, even though it took longer for Robert to trust Persephone like he did Styx since the incident when he was four. The small group talked, ate cake, and played a few party games, before it was time for Robert to receive his gifts. Up first was Hades who gave Robert a vial with a silver colored liquid in it along with a case with a full moon on it.

"This is the Imod formula; give it to someone who you deem worth of it. The case has more vials of the same stuff." He told Robert who smiled in appreciation and opens the case to find three more.

"Does it affect them right away?' Robert asked as Hades shook his head.

"No, only when their soul leaves their body. It will then convert them." Hades explained as Robert nodded

"My turn!" Persephone said happily as she gave Robert a box. When the boy opened it, he found a cloak similar the one he saw the woman in him have but his had a silver flower on it with vine like lines running all around it. He quickly put it on and grinned at his aunt.

"Thanks Aunty P." He said as Persephone chuckled.

"Try saying Nightshade." She told him who obeyed and vines wrapped around his body giving him a set of armor.

"The cloak serves as armor for you. I've made the vines able to with stand all kinds of brute forces and if it's damage the moon light will repair it." Persephone explained as Robert stared in awe at his cloak.

"Thanks again Aunty P." Robert said as said aunt ruffled his hair. Then Achilles came up to Robert. He gave the boy a small smile and handed him a pair of black fingerless gloves, one had a new moon on it and the other had a new moon on it.

"Here, these are magical gloves; it's to hold your nameless sword. I've took the liberty to already connect the two together. Leave your one hand open and flat and your other one in a fist as if you're holding the handle, then pull away to draw it out and to return it, do the process backwards. Also it'll return if it's knocked away in a battle." Achilles said as Robert tested it out. He was amazed at the gloves.

"Thanks a lot Achilles!" The boy said with a smile as the man smirked and backed away. Then it was Styx's turn, which walked up to him with a smirk.

"My present will help you out a lot; I give you my blessing Robert." She said as a navy blue ball appeared before her and went into Robert who stumbled back in surprise.

"My blessing gives you the ability to warp, for lack of a better term, without big negative effects. However don't go crazy with it, for it still wears you down." She said as Robert hugged her. Styx smiled and hugged him back.

"Zoe wanted to be here, but as you know, she couldn't, but she did give me something to give to you." She said as she handed him a large dagger, silver in color, in a black sheath.

"She though it would be good to have something else, besides your sword." She said as Robert thanked her and noticed Hades trying to get his attention.

"Go, see what Hades wants." She told him as he hugged her again before heading over to the God of the Underworld who put his arm around Robert and led him away from the small party.

"Robert, I know it's you're birthday and all, but I've got a favor to ask of you." He said as Robert nodded.

"Yes uncle?" Robert asked as Hades sighed.

"Well it's just that I have children, demigods, which I would like to bring down here, but I can't do it myself. I asked Styx already and she agreed to it. Robert, if you're willing, would you go get my children for me?" Hades asked as Robert nodded, before asking a question.

"What about Aunty P?" He asked as Hades sighed.

"Well she said that she's fine with it, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to get it later, after all, she's pretty intelligent and knows it's not the children's fault for being born." He explained as Robert nodded.

"Very well uncle, when do I leave?" Robert asked as Hades thought about it.

"It'd be best to do it now, since I have a feeling that your mother is going after them for your grandfather, and if he gets them, he'll kill them for sure." Hades said as Robert nodded as he strapped the knife to his waist.

"Very well I'll go now, but I'm bringing Nel and Eve along." He told him as his uncle nodded.

"Very reasonable, there might be too much for you to take alone." He told the boy who called over the two Imods.

"Nel, Eve we're going on a trip." He told them as they nodded and climb onto his shoulders. Nel on his right side and Eve on his left, how they are able to stay like that without falling off at all, he didn't know, but Robert decided that it must be an Imod thing. So getting a picture of the area he needed to go, Robert put his hood over his head so that all but the tip of his nose down was shown. Then he used his newly acquired power and warped to school Hade's kids were at. The three appeared in a forest near a school that looked like a castle. He took the picture he had and scribbled something on it before putting it away. Robert looked behind him and noticed a few dozen of monsters waiting for a signal or something.

"Eve, why don't you go play with the monsters Nel and I will go on ahead." He told the more wolfish Imod who giggle happily and jumped at the opportunity. Robert chuckled a bit before walking ahead with Nel still on his right shoulder. Robert walked for a bit before he notice silver among the trees.

'Hm, mom is already here, so it's going to be harder but still doable.' Robert though as he took a detour around the hunters and managed to get to a clearing where he saw two boys, three girls, a satyr standing a bit away from his mother and the hunters and the Manticore was holding Zoe by the neck, with a cliff facing its back. Robert growled a bit as Nel frowned, but the two didn't move yet and decided to listen in on the conversation for a second.

"Hand over the two demigods, or I'll crush this girl's throat!" It commanded and Robert looked over at the hunters and saw his mother debating what to do.

"D-Don't do i-it!" Zoe pleaded as she winced as the monster tightens his grip. Robert nearly snarling at the monster turned his head to Nel.

"Get the demigods out and to Hades, I'll hand this." He told her as she nodded and went to the demigods who now were about to be handed over, that is until Nel interfered.

"Sorry, but I'm taking these two." Nel said with a smile as she disappeared with the two as the Manticore growled.

"Then so be it . . ." The monster said as he started crushing Zoe's throat.

"Are you sure that's a great idea?" Robert asked as all present looked towards him and looked surprised at his seemingly sudden appearance, but their eyes widen as a figure of a gigantic wolf walked out of the denser shadows and stood behind him.

"Because my friend here wouldn't be as merciful as you would wish." He said with a smirk as the monster unknowingly dropped Zoe and backed up.

"I-Impossible . . ." The Manticore stuttered as he drew closer to the cliff, as Robert chuckled at the monster.

"But the Lord of the Dead vanquished all of its kind." It said, but it seemed more to itself than to anyone else.

"Tell me, who are you speaking of?" Robert asked as the monster started shaking.

"A-a-a Hollow . . ." The Manticore breathed out, and Robert started laughing at it.

"Sorry incorrect, but you were very close, but you'll never learn what my friend is." He told the monster as he started approaching it.

"I-I'm not alone! I have a large group of monsters backing me up! They will come at my signal!" The Manticore threatened but Robert smirked at him.

"Oh is that true? Then by all means call for them." Robert said as he shocked all, the Manticore growled and shot a spike into the air and silence filled the area. No sounds of anything come from anywhere.

"What . . .?" He asked as Robert laughed.

"Perhaps those monster I saw before were you're group? A shame, but my friend took care of them." Robert announced as the wolf walked into the moonlight, the wolf sparkled and all realized that it was monster dust covering it.

"Get him." Robert said and the wolf charged the Manticore. The monster tripped over its tail in panic and tried to go over the cliff, but Eve already got to him. While that happened Robert appeared besides Zoe and laid his hand on her shoulder and vanished with her back to where he was before. With a final scream of agony the Manticore turned to dust. Robert stood up from Zoe and turned to walk away but before he could a voice stopped him.

"Wait, _boy_, you need to come to Olympus along with the demigods you took." Robert turned his head to the voice and saw his mother glaring at him. He smiled a bit, and almost chuckled. His own mother forgot him . . . or maybe, since he was older, she simply doesn't recognize his voice. He wasn't hurt at all by that fact. Robert was sure she would recognize him soon enough.

"Why should I do that?" He asked as he fully turned around to face her.

"I am an Olympian, you should obey me." She said sternly.

"Ah . . . no." Robert said turning around and walking away. Artemis growled and went to shoot an arrow at him, but suddenly the wolf stood between them and began growling menacingly. Artemis stepped back but still aimed, this time at the wolf.

"If you don't obey me _boy_, you're wolf will get it." She threatened as Robert laughed.

"Oh I don't think that arrow could hurt her, after all she can take on Cerberus and win easily." Robot said as he turned his head to Artemis and the moon light shown its light on the right side of his face, exposing it long enough for Artemis to recognize him. Robert didn't realize this as he turned back and found Artemis in front of him. This time it was his turn to step back and Robert felt like Artemis was towering over him, as she stared him down. She quickly yanked down his hood reveling his silvery-white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Robert . . ." Artemis said in a low voice, but loud enough for the others to hear. The hunters started whispering to each other and the demigods looked at each other, completely lost on the subject. Though that quickly ended as Robert jumped back.

"Robert wait, at least stay for a little while!" Artemis said as Robert shook his head.

"Sorry . . . but besides you, Zoe, and a few others, I rather not hang around girls. Also Styx doesn't like me being up here, where she can't watch over me. I really am sorry . . . Mom." He said as he turned to the forest. The demigods were stunned at the news of this, while the hunters, besides Zoe, eyes widen. Though what happened next surprised all, but Zoe and of course Robert.

"Eve let's go home." He said as the wolf jumped at him. Until it turned white in mid jump and reverted back to a little girl that she was before, with her clothes still perfectly fine, and landed on Robert's shoulder. He started walking before he stopped.

"Oh and Zoe, here I want you to think about this." He said tossing a vial to Zoe who caught it effortlessly and noticed a picture attached to it. she noticed that it was a picture of the school, she raised an eyebrow and turned it over to find a note. With a look of understanding she then proceeded to read it to herself.

'Zoe . . . take this and drink it, I would like for you to be part of the Imods when you die. Though it will only take affect when you die. Please think about it. Robert. PS: I'm not hoping you die soon or anything." Zoe smiled at the note before putting the vial and note away of course she would think about it. Robert once again turned forward and was about to leave the area when a hand was firmly placed on his shoulders.

"Please . . . wait." Artemis asked as Robert sighed and didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm really sorry . . . but I don't want to push Styx by staying here any longer than I should. Styx would come get me." He said and before he heard a response, warped away from his mother, her hunters, and the demigods. Robert appeared in front of Hades' Places and looked at it.

"Eve, why don't you go on ahead . . . tell Hades I'm back. I'll join you shortly." Robert said as Eve jumped from his shoulder and onto the ground. She looked at him for a second,

"Why did you say that? I'm sure that Styx would have been okay with you staying a little bit." She said as Robert turned away. Eve sighed before running to the entrance of the Palace.

'It's not that I didn't want to, it's the opposite in fact, but I'm not ready to trust her hunters.' Robert thought as he decided to begin walking forwards.

'Robert . . .' A voice said making Robert's head snap up and look around.

'Don't tell me that you've forgotten about me after all these years?" The voice said as it laughed. Robert smiled, now he remembered the woman inside him.

'What is it?' He asked the voice inside his head..

"My name is . . . Lunar." The newly name Lunar said and suddenly Robert's sword appeared before him and started glowing before its hilt became slightly longer and silver in color. The blade turned all black and if looked at closely it had a faint white flame-like glow to it. Robert swung it around and it felt perfect for him. He smiled and began putting it away when the sword shook in his hands and a black beam shot to his side and his newly gain dagger and when he grabbed it and removed it form it's sheath he saw that it had an darker silver than it had before and the blade looked as if it was shooting out a wolfs mouth that was connected to the hilt.

"**And I'm Wolf, boy, it'll do you well to remember it.**" Another voice said as Robert visibly shook and put away his changed sword and dagger. He sighed and began walking as he wondered what was going to happen next. He arrived at the throne room where he saw Hades, Persephone, the two demigods he rescued, and his two Imods talking.

"Well . . . that's what's happening right now; oh hey Robert." Hades said as he noticed me as he finished explaining the situation to his kids.

"So they know everything?" I asked as Hades nodded.

"Even about you." He told Robert who nodded.

"Alright then, what is your guys' name?" Robert asked as the boy smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di'Angelo!" The boy said with a smile as Robert nodded.

"And I'm Bianca Di'Angelo!" The girl said walking up to them.

"I see, so what are you two going to do now?" Robert asked as Hades decided to cut in.

"I've decided to start an organization, to deal with Hollows." Hades said as Robert raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wasn't it you who told me that there isn't any Hollows anymore?" Robert asked as Hades nodded.

"Yes, but I feel a storm coming, a big one. I don't think there all gone as I once thought, and if that feeling is true, I want to be prepared. There might be too many for me and Thanatos to handle, and since I'm always busy I might not be able to help Thanatos. So doing this will help our chances." Hades said as Robert nodded.

"Who's training them?" Robert asked as Hades smiled.

"I think I'll have Achilles train them, maybe some of the other heroes of the past. From what I can tell, you've got even more training to do along with the Imods." Hades said

"Really, what do you mean?" Robert asked as Hades chuckled.

"Did you really not notice it? Your spiritual energy sky rocketed, a few moments ago. I believe now you're about ten times stronger than before, and you were already powerful before. So you need to get your body to handle it. Training with Nel and Eve will also raise their spiritual energy as well" Hades said as Robert nodded and he and the Imods left to train again.

**Else Where**

In a deep, dark cave sat the father of all monsters . . . he looked like he was in a deep sleep like state, until his eyes snapped opened and a tooth full grin appeared on his face.

"**That power . . . such power, I haven't felt that for what seems like an eternity . . . I think it's time to start bringing my brethren back.**" It said as it breathed heavily and closed his eyes again. Suddenly a small part of him separated from him and formed into a snake like monster that had a skull like mask on.

"**Go and start . . . my time of freedom is nearing and I want an army by then.**" It said as the monster bowed before disappearing.

"**Soon, so very soon . . . we will rise again and there's no stopping us from staying around this time!**" He stated as he slowly fell back to sleep.

**Fourth chapter is done! Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
